the hair bow
by Oh Look Bubbles
Summary: There is a girl. There is a boy. She sits at the edge of the cliff, a small bow in her hair. That's how he knows it is her. He watches her from a far. He expects her to be there. He wants her to be there. Poof. Until one day, she isn't. The little bow sitting her place. / Any pairing.


am really sorry that I haven't posted anything in like how long? I'm updating my one shot collection with an update as to why, so if you're interested, look out for that. Yeah, erm, enjoy this.

-I got inspired by Hold On Til May while I was sat in a tree, crying on holiday so yeah. You should listen to it while reading. if you want. idk-

-Now, as I was writing this, I imagined Cat&Robbie, but it's really any pairing you want to see it as. Personally, I think it's Cabbie. But you know.-

-ooh, and yeah, i want to write more stuff like this so if you have a request then please, go ahead and review or pm me it x3-

-on with it thennnn-

* * *

There she sat. In the middle of the cliff; she just sat. No movement. No sound. Just sitting. He debated whether to go over and help but he figured she needed her own space. Maybe she needed to think, maybe something has gone on in her life and she just needed her own space. He decided to just leave her alone, just in case. He continued with his morning jog. But as he jogged further away, he couldn't help himself but to turn back and check on her. It's quite creepy really; she's a complete stranger but he's stood there, staring at her. From where he was, he could see a clear view of her face. He never believed in love at first sight. He still doesn't. This girl has made him believe in attraction at first sight though. He hoped to get to know her one day, to fully fall in love with her. Was that even creepier? Probably. She was simply breath taking. He always thought stuff like this only happens in the movies but she's making him feel differently. She wasn't _hot. _No. She wasn't _'__fit' _No. She wasn't **_beautiful._** No. She was **_P-E-R-F-E-C-T. _**From her bright, big eyes to her sad lips to the little hair bow sitting in her head. The hair bow somehow made her look more innocent, more attractive. Finally, after examining her beauty, he turned away and actually finished his jog.

There she sat. In the middle of the cliff; she just sat. No movement. No sound. Just sitting. She dangled her legs over the legs, swinging them back and forth, hitting the rocks she was sitting on. Home had gotten a little too hard to handle in the past week or so, so she came and sat here. It was, you know, comforting. She liked the sound of the sea below her (even though most of the time, she had headphones in.) She also liked the view. She imagined just falling down there sometimes, ending it all. She wasn't depressed, she didn't want to die, and it was only when things got too much. A few people had come up to her, to see if she was okay, she appreciated that. It was a sweet gesture. She was fine honestly, she just wanted out of her home. Just like the day before, she felt someone's eyes boring into her back. She shrugged it off though. She was quite content with life at the moment and a part of her was worried it was a family member. Once she felt the eyes tear away, she risked a look. To her luck, it wasn't a family member, but instead a gorgeous boy. Why would _he _be staring at _her? _

There she sat. In the middle of the cliff; she just sat. No movement. No sound. Just sitting. Would he be considered even creepier if he told you it's the third day and he's still staring at her? Probably. "I know you've been staring." A small voice called out. It was a perfect sound. But could it be from? No, it can't. He risked a look at her. She was looking at him. She beckoned him to come over. He slightly smiled and made his way over to her. Once there, he sat himself next to her. "Hello." She smiled lightly. She had the same hair bow in. He liked it. "Hello beautiful." He said, hoping he didn't sound weird. She blushed. "M'not beautiful..." She muttered. "You are. I don't care if you don't see it because I do." He somehow gained confidence. She blushed harder. "I like your hair bow." "Thank you. It was my sister's." He nodded, not saying anymore in case he upset her; he couldn't do that, no. "It's pretty here." She whispered, to no one in particular. He made a noise in agreement, nodding his head slightly. She looked up at him, cocked her head and raised her eyebrows in confusion. "Why do you stare at me every day?" She asked, after a few moments. He shrugged. "At first, it was because I was worried. You sit so close to the edge, it's a little scary. But then I just found you beautiful." He wasn't really embarrassed to be caught staring at her because at least it got him talking to her. "You're not too bad yourself, ehe." It was his turn to blush. And that's how they spent their day, getting to know each other while sitting on the edge of a cliff.

There she sat. In the middle of the cliff; she just sat. No movement. No sound. Just sitting. Wait. No, she wasn't there. No one was there. He basically ran to her spot. He was about to sit down to wait for her when he noticed something. Her hair bow was placed on the floor, on top of a neatly written note. He picked it up. It was from _her. _'Please take good care of my sister's bow. It belongs to you now x x x' No. Please. She didn't jump. She couldn't have. She looked happy yesterday. Then again, how could he be so stupid? Though she smiled, there was still sadness clouding up her beautiful eyes. There's a possibility she jumped. He realised she sat closer and closer to the edge each day. He didn't realise e was crying until a cute old man asked him if he was alright. He simply nodded, waited for the man to walk away then collapsed to the ground, clutching the bow to his chest. He barely knew her but the fact she may have jumped still broke his heart. He knew that he would have fallen in love with her but she disappeared before he could.

There he sat. In the middle of the cliff; he just sat. No movement. No sound. Just sitting. A little hair bow sitting in his hair.


End file.
